halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 15
Stuff to do *The M90D, just fill it in with information from Halopedia, add a new feature, add Misriah Rails on the reciever and on the forward grip. *M7A, just the same *SRS99, do the same *AIE, do the same, again :P *Pelican yeah same again. *Fill in Ferret, Otter and Stoat using information from the Weasel page. Anything else, I'll do later. Story Posting I'm about to ask you if I can post Halo:Infiltration or Infestation on here its a fan fiction dealing with the SPARTAN Team Gamma 2's struggle to get out of the flood infestation on Arctic IV. Since you own Arctic IV I need your approval of releasing the story on this site (its at chapter 12 of approximately 52) SPARTAN-089 19:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 12:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:11, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Picture Matters I know it hasn't been long since I talked to you (still your friend anyway) but I have a bit of a favor to ask. Could you give me a picture of an SAS with gas mask and helmet? I have CoD 4 too, but I'm not really sure how to get a picture from the game and put it on my computer. Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Appreciate the help :). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:36, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Second Battle of Installation 04 I'm finally getting to the Candidates for Deletion. O'Malley marked it as up for deletion last year, but I want to hear from the other three authors before I delete it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Something or Other Just a little chaos me and Sub brewed up for inbetween the aftermath of the Covenant War, and the beginning of the Necros War. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:02, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Your Spartan 3's Hi, i haven't spoken to you for a while but i was wondering whether you could help me by making fire teams for you Spartans and to help me expand the S3 Gamma Company page: Gamma Company. Thanks if you can: As you said you would help i would like to point out, unfortunately, that some of your Spartan 3's are NCF :( Firstly Team Turma can't be called that because all team names have to be a name or type of sword. If it is then i'm sorry; i just couldn't find that definition. Aslo the fire team consists of four Spartans whereas they all canonically consist of five. If you could sort these problems out and maybe add the team to the Gamma Company. Thanks, and no hard feelings: Tales of the CAF I know it hasn't been active for a while, but I find it entertaining. Anyway, a few changes in preference; New favorite gun = AR-15 Rifle, and any RPG >.>. Anyway, hope you continue (I'm in the second chapter). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Battle of Toronto I know I asked you this before but I was wondering if, now that O'malley is banned and sparks is inactive, whether you would be abe to add a few of my characters, and vehicles vehicles which already have a "Battle of Toronto (SPARTAN 119 expansion)" history. Characters *Ross East *Lindsey Williamson Vehicles *F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter *M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) CAF ya know I decided to ask you if I could join the CAF.Can I? CAF ya know I decided to ask you if I could join the CAF.Can I? Permision to use SPARTAN-060? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use SPARTAN-060, Maverick, as a soldier serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:23, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Two Easy Too easy: and for the record, you only uploaded three of them. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 16:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ↓ ::I know I only uploaded two but I am not really finished and that one that you have is not one of them -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 22:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War Sysop Campaign Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 00:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:26, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I named a gun after you.G-23 Boltcaster-Zeno Panthakree Vespera Invite Eastern Canada?! Did you say you were from Eastern Canada? Because I used to live in Halifax! Good Fish/Lobster/Clams and other there, eh? but now i'm in Calgary (P.S. are you a mMaritimer? you'll know what I mean if you live there). Pic usage Could you please chang the pic on your page W500 Shotgun,AS I have already used it on my article Jiralhanian M2569 AW. Nevermind,sorry. Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer GRAW2 Hey I just got GRAW2 and was wondering if there is any way in the multiplayer co-op campaign to use third person. Thank you,